Technological advances have led to situations where a user can have multiple different wireless devices available for communication. In addition to a designated primary wireless device, such as a smart phone, a user may also have an additional secondary wireless device, such as one or more wearable computing devices that are also capable of conducting wireless communications using one or more different radio access technologies (RATs). The wireless devices, both primary and secondary, can be associated with a common user account, and the user of the wireless devices can originate outgoing communication sessions or receive incoming communication sessions using one or more of the wireless devices alone or in tandem. For a direct connection, a communication session can be anchored directly from a primary wireless device or from a secondary wireless device through a wireless network to a remote device. For a relayed connection, a communication session can be anchored at a primary wireless device, which provides a connection to a cellular wireless network, and relayed through a local wireless connection to a secondary wireless device through which the user can communicate. As multiple secondary wireless devices can be associated with a primary wireless device, multiple simultaneous direct connections to a cellular wireless network can occur, which can affect network resource utilization.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to manage registration of secondary wireless devices to limit simultaneous direct connectivity and to switch seamlessly and efficiently between different secondary wireless devices to provide an improved user experience.